


Backs Against the Wall (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Series: Needed/Wanted (trad fr) [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Wall Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Du sexe pur.
Relationships: Aaron/Daryl Dixon, Aaron/Daryl Dixon/Eric Raleigh, Daryl Dixon/Eric Raleigh
Series: Needed/Wanted (trad fr) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755028
Kudos: 5





	Backs Against the Wall (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Backs Against the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832951) by [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Daryl sortait juste d’une petite douche pour nettoyer la graisse et la saleté qui le couvraient après avoir travailler sur sa moto tout l’après-midi. Elles étaient toujours courtes quand il était seul, juste le temps de savonner sa peau et rincer. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, coinça un des angles devant lui, et essora hasardeusement ses cheveux filandreux.

Eric était venu et avait pris ses habits sales presque aussitôt qu’il s’était déshabillé. Habituellement, il lui ramenait des habits propres et les plaçait sur le comptoir mais pas cet fois. Daryl n’était toujours pas habitué à avoir l’homme s’agiter autant autour de lui, mais il devait admettre manquer les petites choses quand elles n’étaient pas là.

Eric avait toujours un plan, ceci dit, toutes les choses étaient faites délibérément, et Daryl dû sourire quand il le vit se tenir debout, nu, devant leur lit en sortant de la salle de bain. Oui, il avait toujours un plan.

"Hey, Beau Gosse, la douche était bonne ?" demanda Eric, sa voix nonchalante comme s’ils ne se tenaient pas nus, sauf pour une petite serviette écrasante. Les doigts d’une de ses mains traînaient sur une clavicule que Daryl voulait goûter, et ceux de l’autre tombaient le long de sa une poitrine blanche et ils amenaient les yeux du chasseur avec eux.

"Pas aussi bonne que celle qu’on a pris hier soir," répondit Daryl, posant son épaule contre le cadre de la porte, son corps fourmillant au souvenir de s’être fait laver par ses deux petits-amis avant qu’ils ne fassent l’amour. Mais à cet instant, le regard dans les yeux d’Eric appelait pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus primaire.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment, absorbant le beauté des douces lignes comme des cicatrices. Leurs yeux se baladaient salacement, et Daryl pouvait les sentir comme un million de petites aiguilles sous sa peau, les poils de son corps se soulevant comme sa verge pour défier la gravité, pour défier tout, sauf cette homme en face de lui.

Eric traça doucement ses doigts le long de sa verge réagissant et Daryl mordit sa lèvre en regardant avec envie alors que sa chair se durcissait et se gorgeait au contact. Son autre main fit son chemin de son cou vers ses lèvres qui se séparèrent pour laisser le bout d’un de ses doigts se faire attraper entre ses dents blanches, les coins de sa bouche se soulevant en un doux et séduisant sourire.

Daryl leva sa main et fit un geste de son index pour qu’Eric vienne à lui. Il s’effectua, ses hanches se balançant d’une façon séduisante comme aucun autre homme n’aurait pu le faire, le mouvement exsudant du sexe pur alors que sa verge se balançait à chaque pas, et Daryl n’aurait jamais imaginé à quel point cet homme pouvait le chauffer.

Aaron, oui. C’était évident, mais il avait toujours pensé qu’il y avait quelque chose de fragile à propos d’Eric, une certaine vulnérabilité qui lui disait d’avancer prudemment. Il commençait lentement à réaliser qu’Eric était tout sauf cela. L’homme était souple, il pouvait le plier sans qu’il ne se brise en morceaux. Et ça, _ça_ c’était la partie de lui qu’il le faisait brûler, dont il voulait repousser jusqu’à sa limite.

Eric glissa une mèche des cheveux mouillés de Daryl derrière son oreille comme s’il utilisait sa main pour le distraire des deux doigts glissant à l’avant de sa serviette le long d’un côté du V de ses hanches. Ils se penchèrent tous les deux, la serviette reléguée au sol avant même que leurs lèvres ne se touchèrent.

Des mains rugueuses attrapèrent les joues rougies d’Eric quand il pressa son corps contre lui, balançant ses hanches vers l’avant jusqu’à ce que Daryl ne laisse échapper un gémissement dans sa bouche. Eric se recula, prenant brièvement la lèvre inférieure de Daryl avec lui avant de la sucer et de la laisser retomber en place rouge et gonflée. Il fit courir ses ongles le long des biceps de Daryl et de son dos, ses doigts chassant les étincelles qu’il envoyait hors de la colonne du chasseur sur son passage.

Daryl attrapa l’arrière de sa tête, ses doigts s’emmêlant dans ses cheveux, et il écrasa leurs bouches. Cette fois, il s’assura d’être celui qui fit gémir Eric d’appréciation alors que sa longue força le passage entre ses lèvres pulpeuses, pinçant ses fesses et frottant leur érection ensemble pour ajouter de l’effet.

Il embrassa le long du cou d’Eric, laissant un suçon sur son pouls en chemin vers sa parfaite clavicule. Mon Dieu, il devait y goûter ! Ses dents passèrent doucement le long de la protrusion, sa langue traçant le chemin du retour avec qu’il ne serre sa peau et pince jusqu’à ce qu’Eric laisse un gémissement de plaisir et douleur.

"Putain," gémit Eric alors que sa tête tomba en arrière, son corps entier tremblant contre celui de Daryl.

"Ouais," sourit Daryl contre sa peau. Il fit courir ses mains à l’arrière des cuisses d’Eric jusqu’à derrière ses genoux et le souleva avec facilité, les membres longs et fins d’Eric s’enroulant autour de lui alors que ses lèvres trouvèrent celles du chasseur une nouvelle fois pour l’embrasser langoureusement.

Daryl porta son amant jusqu’au lit, leur verge se frottant l’une contre l’autre à chaque pas. Il l’allongea doucement et plaça des baisers la bouche ouverte de son cou jusqu’à sa poitrine, mordillant et léchant sur son chemin jusqu’à sa verge rigide. Daryl la caressa un peu tandis qu’il passait doucement sa langue autour de sa tête suintante, s’assurant d’attraper tout le liquide qui s’échappait.

Il le lâcha et rigola quand Eric grogna pour protester l’absence de friction alors qu’il chercha dans la table de chevet pour le lubrifiant. C’était une grande priorité pendant ses courses avec Aaron. Après avoir soigneusement couvert ses doigts, il retourna travailler sur la verge d’Eric tout en l’étirant et le préparant avec une précision née de la pratique.

"Dépêche !" ordonna finalement le plus jeune, n’ayant clairement pas de patience pour les préliminaires aujourd’hui.

"T’es une petite merde demandeuse, tu sais ça ?" réprimanda Daryl avec amusement.

"Ouais, je sais et je demande que tu me baises déjà !"

Daryl laissa échapper un petit rire mais retira ses doigts. Il s’agenouilla sur le lit et s’aligna avec le trou luisant d’Eric, mais il n’allait pas rendre les choses faciles pour lui. Non, il allait le faire supplier pour ça. Se prenant en main, il posa la tête de sa verge contre son entrée et le taquina en passant la tête glissante contre le cercle sensible de muscle.

Les mains d’Eric étaient agrippées aux draps alors que sa respiration s’accélérait avec chaque petit passage fait par Daryl, et ce ne fut pas long avant qu’il ait besoin de plus. Il se brisa finalement et laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration, et seulement alors le chasseur le pénétra doucement, lui-même incapable de résister plus longtemps.

C’était toujours la partie préférée de Daryl, le premier coup, la première sensation d’être enveloppé dans cette chaleur enserrée alors qu’un autre corps s’adaptait au sien, alors qu’il écartait Eric en deux et qu’ils s’attachaient l’un avec l’autre comme les pièces parfaites d’un puzzle. Il aimait regarder le visage crispé en dessous de lui laisser place au plaisir après que le tiraillement initial se soit calmé, sachant qu’il était la raison pour tout cela.

Ses pénétrations étaient toujours lentes et méthodiques au début, tendres et attentives alors qu’ils faisaient l’amour. Sa prudence pour ne pas blesser Eric était injustement mal placée. Il savait cela, mais c’était dur de surpasser sa première impression. Trouver l’homme au sol bloqué sous un pneu proche de se faire bouffer était un dur souvenir à effacer.

"Combien de fois est-ce que je dois dire que je ne vais pas me briser ?" demanda bientôt Eric, ses doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux de Daryl.

"Je sais," répondit Daryl avant de se pencher pour prendre ses lèvres.

"Alors _baises_ -moi !" supplia-t-il.

"C’est ce que je fais !" insista Daryl, se reculant avec une moue.

"Excuses-moi de ne pas être impressionné," défia Eric, soulevant un sourcil. Daryl le fixa et fronça des sourcils. "Désolé, chou," dit-il en embrassant le bout de son nez pour s’excuser. "Ne me méprends pas, j’adore quand on fait l’amour, mais là tout de suite, je veux que tu me baises comme tu baises Aaron, comme Aaron te baise."

"Et c’est comment ?" pouffa Daryl.

"Comme si vous _vouliez_ vous briser," expliqua-t-il.

"Tu veux que j’essaie et que je te brise ?" demanda-t-il incrédule.

"Tu peux essayer, mais tu ne vas pas y arriver," rétorqua Eric.

"Ok, passes tes bras et tes jambes autour de moi," dit Daryl.

Eric sourit, satisfait, et fit ce qui lui était demandé. Daryl les souleva hors du lit, sa verge toujours en lui alors qu’il tenait son amant. Il avait eu l’intention de le prendre jusqu’à la chaise dans le coin, le plier dessus, et le baiser durement, mais à la place, il se tourna et claqua le dos d’Eric contre le mur. Il y eu un bruit et un _oomph_ quand ils firent contact, ainsi qu’un crash quand un cadre dégueulasse tomba et se cassa.

"Je savais que tu détestais cette peinture," rigola Eric.

"La ferme," sourit Daryl en l’embrassant avec force.

Il enfonça ses doigts dans la chair des fesses d’Eric et commença à pousser en lui fortement mais toujours avec un peu d’hésitation. Les doigts d’Eric s’enfoncèrent dans son dos alors qu’il faisait de son mieux pour s’accrocher. Daryl n’allait pas pouvoir le tenir très longtemps. L’homme n’était pas lourd mais il n’était pas une plume non plus.

"Mieux ?" demanda Daryl sarcastiquement.

"Plus fort !" contra Eric.

Ils furent tous les deux surpris par un rire à cela. Ils virent Aaron posé contre le cadre de la porte avec ses bras et ses jambes croisés. Il avait un doux sourire aux lèvres et sa tête était légèrement inclinée sur le côté.

Il était venu enquêter sur le crash qu’il avait entendu depuis le rez-de-chaussé mais avait été retenu par leur échange et était resté figé dans l’entrée à regarder. Il avait été sur le point de faire demi-tour et s’éloigner, heureux de les laisser s’amuser, mais ils l’avaient alors regardé plein de désir et il ne pu pas. Ils étaient juste trop beaux pour s’éloigner.

"Je suis le suivant," dit Aaron.

"Avec moi ou lui ?" sourit Daryl.

Aaron marcha vers eux lentement, roulant les manches de sa chemise bleue alors que ses yeux absorbaient la vue enivrante devant lui. Il fit courir sa main sur l’épaule tendue de Daryl et le long des vagues sinueuses de ses biceps avant de murmurer sensuellement dans son oreille. "Tu t’occupes de lui… et je m’occuperai de toi." Il ponctua cela en mordillant le lobe d’oreille de Daryl, ce qui fit ralentir le rythme du chasseur pendant un court instant.

Alors que Daryl reprit son rythme, Aaron prit la bouteille de lubrifiant du lit et la mit dans sa poche. Il se tint derrière Daryl et embrassa Eric par dessus son épaule tandis que les lèvres du chasseur embrassaient et léchaient son cou. Après avoir brisé leur baiser, Aaron commença à embrasser la peau de Daryl, ses mains descendant ses côtés. Une fit son chemin entre ses deux petits-amis pour qu’il puisse prendre la verge pulsante d’Eric.

"Putain," gémit Eric alors qu’il arqua son dos loin du mur. Sa tête entra en contact avec le mur bruyamment quand Daryl frappa ce point parfait en lui avec de fortes pénétrations. Aaron le caressant lentement plusieurs fois, accumulant du liquide à la fente qu’il collecta avec son pouce quand il retira sa main. "Aaron…," gémit-il involontairement à la perte.

Aaron sourit effrontément quand il mordit ses lèvres. Il bougea son pouce jusqu’aux lèvres d’Eric où une langue humide vint à sa rencontre, clamant son essence visqueuse avant qu’Eric ne suça son doigt dans sa bouche et le laissa s’échapper avec un pop. Le pouce fut remplacé par la langue de Daryl alors qu’il l’embrassait pour pouvoir avoir y goûter.

Les muscles de Daryl commencèrent à le brûler à cause de l’effort pour le porter. Il savait que ceux d’Eric étaient dans le même état à force de le supporter car ses jambes commençaient à glisser de ses hanches. La sueur sur leur peau surchauffée n’aidait en rien.

"Touches-toi," dit Daryl.

Eric mit sa main entre eux et commença à se masturber alors que le chasseur commença à le pénétrer violemment avec un rythme effréné, ne se retenant plus, bien trop distrait pour s’inquiéter alors que les mots d’Aaron passaient en boucle dans sa tête. _"Occupes-toi de lui."_. Ils n’avaient pas besoin d’être dit car il le ferait toujours.

"Merde, je--- putain," marmonna Daryl, presque à bout de souffle, alors qu’il se retira d’Eric qui laissa ses pieds tomber au sol, "Tournes-toi." Il entendit Aaron glousser derrière lui et il tourna la tête pour lui jeter un regard mauvais. "Ouais, rigoles ! J’aimerais voir combien de temps t’arriverais à le baiser contre un mur."

Aaron ne répondit pas. A la place, il fit courir ses mains le long du dos de Daryl en laissant des baisers contre ses omoplates. Daryl pénétra à nouveau Eric qui les tenait avec ses avant-bras sur le mur. Il l’embrassa derrière l’oreille et fit courir sa langue le long de son cou et de son épaule avant de rétablir son tempo vigoureux.

Il sentit Aaron racler doucement ses ongles le long de son dos alors que l’homme s’agenouilla derrière lui. Il y eu un pincement sur ses fesses quand Aaron mordit le muscle avec un ricanement. Il prit le lubrifiant de sa poche et enduisit ses doigts, et Daryl ralentit volontiers ses hanches quand un pressa en lui. Le premier étirement fut incroyable, également. C’était bon seul, mais c’était également comme un promesse de quelque chose encore meilleur plus tard.

Daryl était presque sûr qu’il était au paradis. Il adorait être au milieu, prendre l’un et être pris par l’autre. C’était comme une surcharge sensorielle alors qu’il se baisait lui-même sur les doigts d’Aaron quand il s’éloignait d’Eric seulement pour s’avancer une nouvelle fois dans sa chaleur étouffante.

Aaron tendit la main et éloigna celle d’Eric de sa bite. Il la remplaça de la sienne et le caressa vite et fort pour essayer de suivre les pénétrations de plus en plus frénétiques de Daryl. La tête d’Eric tomba sur l’épaule de Daryl alors qu’il emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides à cause de la sueur plus que de l’eau maintenant. Il tira ce qui fit que Daryl poussa ses hanches violemment, et ce fut tout ce qu’il lui fallait.

Eric jouit avec un cri alors que son éjaculation peint le mur. Aaron retira ses doigts de Daryl et il reçu un grognement déçu qu’il ignora alors qu’il continua de caresser Eric le temps de son orgasme. Il ne voulait pas que Daryl jouisse avant qu’il ne soit en lui, et Daryl semblait le savoir sans qu’un mot ne soit dit.

Aaron se leva quand Eric s’affala contre le mur complètement exhaussé. Daryl se retira lentement tandis qu’Aaron mordillait le long de son cou. Quand Eric retrouva finalement sa respiration, il se tourna et embrassa fortement Daryl puis s’éloigna presque à nouveau à bout de souffle avant d’embrasser Aaron par dessus son épaule. Il s’éloigna d’eux et marcha en roulant des hanches jusqu’au lit alors que ses amants regardaient curieusement.

"T’abandonnes ?" demanda Aaron, une expression confuse sur le visage.

"Il m’a épuisé, Aar, mais je sais que tu vas me venger." Eric fit un clin d’œil en tombant sur le lit. Il posa ses mains sous son menton alors qu’il se tenait sur ses coudes pour regarder le spectacle.

Daryl faisait toujours face au mur, s’appuyant un peu contre Aaron. Pressant son cul contre lui, il sourit quand il sentit la bosse dure dans le pantalon de son petit-ami. Il regarda vers Eric et ils échangèrent un regard brûlant quand il entendit la fermeture d’Aaron s’ouvrir, le son faisant convulser sa verge luisante.

"Tu vas me baiser contre le mur ?" demanda Daryl par dessus son épaule.

"Oh oui," sourit Aaron. Il attrapa le menton de Daryl, le tenant en place, alors qu’il embrassa ses lèvres, leur langue se mêlant autant qu’elles pouvaient avec cet angle extrême. Aaron s’éloigna et le regarda dans les yeux, ses pupilles si grosses qu’il pourrait tomber dedans. "Tournes-toi."

"Tu vas porter comme ça ?" pouffa-t-il en se tournant.

Aaron lève ses sourcils et sourit en le poussant contre le mur. Il était toujours complètement habillé mais leur verge se touchèrent quand Daryl la libéra et il commença à les caresser ensemble, le mouvement plus simple qu’habituellement grâce au lubrifiant.

Aaron l’embrassa gentiment au début, leurs lèvres malaxant celles de l’autre avant que leur langue ne commencèrent à danser. Il roula leurs hanches ensemble et Daryl gémit dans sa bouche, ses ongles coupant dans son dos même à travers son épaisse chemise. Il se pencha, faisant courir doucement ses mains le long des cuisses de Daryl, et il tira les jambes du chasseur pour les enrouler autour de lui, ces biceps exquis passant autour de son cou.

"Putain, Dare, t’es si beau," haleta Aaron en brisant le baiser, son attention passant d’un de ses amants à l’autre, "Vous êtes tous les deux… je, putain, je pouvais pas détourner les yeux de vous deux comme ça."

"Alors tu vas me baiser contre ce mur ou quoi ?" demanda Daryl en grognant, rougissant et clairement inconfortable avec le compliment.

"Alors c’est qui la petite merde demandeuse maintenant ?" rigola Eric depuis le lit. Daryl plissa des yeux vers lui alors qu’Aaron lui fit un clin d’œil.

Aaron pressa Daryl contre le mur pour aider à le tenir en place alors qu’il attrapa sa verge. La position faisait qu’il était difficile de faire quoi que ce soit à par entrer rapidement en Daryl quand il glissa sur lui, son corps entier tremblant à l’intrusion soudaine. Aaron embrassa son épaule pour le distraire quand le visage de son partenaire se cacha dans son cou, jusqu’à ce que le brûlure soit passée en arrière-plan.

Le chasseur grogna et le mordilla quand il se fut ajusté largeur. Ce fut tout ce dont Aaron eu besoin pour commencer à pousser en lui avec ferveur. Les mains de Daryl cherchaient une accroche là où elles pouvaient alors qu’il avait dû mal à se tenir contre le rapide piston des hanches d’Aaron : ses cheveux bouclés, ses épaules, sa chemise toujours complètement boutonnée.

Il n’y avait pas de lent et de méthodique, c’était de zéro à cent en un battement de cils, les sons habituels de peau contre peau étaient étouffés par les habits d’Aaron. Le fait que l’autre homme était toujours habillé alors que Daryl était nu, étonnement, l’excita. Ils étaient habituellement tous les deux habillés ou tous les deux nus, mais la matière était agréable sur sa peau hyper-sensitive alors qu’elles se frottaient ensemble.

Daryl l’embrassa profondément, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avant de sucer pour apaiser la chair abusée. Il voulait attrapa sa verge et jouir sur la chemise préférée de son amant, mais il n’osait pas lâcher les épaules d’Aaron. Son dos frottait et cognait contre le mur, et il se demanda rapidement si les brûlures de mur existaient.

Le rythme incessant épuisa Aaron plus vite qu’il ne voulait l’admettre. Ses bras commencèrent à brûler et il suait abondamment. Il n’était pas encore prêt à jouir, mais il ne pouvait porter Daryl plus longtemps. Réajustant son accroche sur les cuisses glissantes de sueur du chasseur, il se tourna, son dos maintenant contre le mur alors qu’il se laissa glisser jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient assis au sol.

"C’est ce que je pensais," dit Daryl, satisfait, ses genoux chevauchant ses cuisses.

"Ferme-la et monte-moi," dit Aaron, serrant les fesses de Daryl et bougeant en lui. Il empoigna les cheveux de Daryl et écrasa leurs lèvres ensemble, leur langue envahissant immédiatement alors qu’elles se battaient pour le contrôle. Daryl gagna finalement quand il leva ses hanches seulement pour s’abaisser fortement sur la verge d’Aaron, les faisant tous les deux crier d’ectasie à cause de la puissance.

Aaron raffermit sa prise dans les cheveux de Daryl, sa main libre passant sous le bras du chasseur et s’agrippant à son épaule, l’abaissant encore plus fort lors de sa descente suivante, leur corps se rencontrant avec une vélocité dangereuse alors que Daryl commença à rouler des hanches en se claquant sur sa queue.

Les cuisses de Daryl tremblaient déjà à chaque fois qu’il se soulevait, ses bras tenant fermement le cou d’Aaron alors que son érection négligée bondissait entre eux. Ils étaient tous les deux à court d’énergie, tous les deux trempés de sueur et leurs mouvements étaient de plus en plus sauvages et turbulents alors que Daryl le chevauchait vigoureusement et violemment. Il savait que l’homme aura mal demain, plus que d’habitude. Merde, tous auront plus mal.

Aaron tira la tête de Daryl en arrière se qui fit arquer le corps de l’archer contre lui. Il poussa en lui du mieux qu’il le pouvait de cette position – haletant à chaque pénétration – et il mordit la chair de son cou parfaitement courbé. Daryl laissa échapper un sanglot hédonistique, ses doigts s’enfonçant douloureusement dans les épaules d’Aaron, alors qu’il jouit entre eux sans que sa verge ne soit touchée, sa tête jetée en arrière avec abandon.

Aaron le suivit rapidement, il était impossible de ne pas se laisser aller à la vue et aux sons de Daryl s’effondrant au-dessus de lui, la chaleur et la sensation de ses murs internes se contractant l’envoyèrent par dessus bord, ses testicules se resserrant alors qu’il jouit en lui avant que leur deux corps épuisés de s’effondrèrent l’un sur l’autre comme la masse au centre d’un trou noir.

Ils s’accrochèrent l’un à l’autre, leur visage contre le cou de l’autre alors qu’ils redescendaient du septième ciel. Les mains d’Aaron traçaient tendrement des cercles sur son dos, mais avant qu’il n’ait retrouvé sa respiration – son pouls battant toujours fort – il sentit d’autres doigts passer dans ses cheveux. Ils se serrèrent et tirèrent sa tête en arrière.

Il ouvrit ses yeux pour trouver Eric en train de le regarder. "La prochaine fois… Je veux _ça_ !" dit-il fermement.

Hochant la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Daryl l’attrapa et l’abaissa pour un baiser passionné.

Le trio finit par être étendu sur le sol dans un mélange de membres – leur corps douloureux rendaient l’idée de se lever trop intimidante pour la considérer – alors qu’ils s’embrassaient paresseusement et caressaient leur peau salées. Eric leur fit éventuellement des sandwiches pour un dîner tardif, et il grimpèrent dans le lit pour la nuit, exhaussés et douloureux de la meilleure des façons.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> ArcticLucie tumblr : [arcticlucie](https://arcticlucie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
